Memory refers to a form of solid-state storage that is used in the core function of the modern computer. Memory architectures address different usages to store information. These architectures vary depending on the application and technology available. Conventional memory technologies typically are implemented using semiconductor-based storage. Semiconductor memories use integrated circuits to store information. Conventional integrated circuits may have characteristics that limit their use over short or long time intervals, depending upon a given application. In some conventional solutions, the characteristics of conventional solutions typically include volatility, area, and performance. Volatility of semiconductor memory is a limiting factor for the stability of the stored information.
In some conventional solutions, it should be appreciated that a semiconductor memory can be powered using a three-terminal configuration. In other words, a semiconductor memory is supplied power with the use of a positive terminal, a negative terminal, and a common terminal. Three-terminal configurations typically limit supply voltage flexibility and power consumption reductions. Further, layouts of a three-terminal memory are not ideal, typically requiring an area of 8f2 for each memory element, where f is the minimum feature size. Area size and increasing memory capacity demand complicates the development of conventional memory systems that require increased storage capacity.
In other conventional solutions, simultaneous access to a memory element is implemented to increase performance (i.e., the speed of access) to conventional memory systems. Simultaneous or substantially (i.e., near) simultaneous access typically includes a read and write operation that may be performed using a common memory element. In some conventional solutions, a memory element can be read from one port while enabling a secondary port to perform a write operation. Conventional technologies such as Flash® are not typically used for dual port memory usage. However, due to the requirement to perform an erase operation prior to a write operation, latencies in performing write operations increase and access speeds are limited.
In some conventional solutions, semiconductor memory is used for a number of electronic devices for various applications. As electronic devices become increasingly smaller and faster, requirements for semiconductor memories with reduced cost, size, and power demands are also desirable. However, conventional solutions fail to fulfill these requirements and data is often loss when power is removed. Typically, when power is lost, data is also lost in volatile systems.
There are continuing efforts to improve stable multiple access to non-volatile high capacity memory.
Although the previous drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the depictions in the FIGS. are not necessarily to scale.